sueniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Emmy Rossum
Emmanuelle Grey "Emmy" Rossum is an American actress and singer best known for ruining the role of Christine Daae in the 2004 film adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's ''The Phantom of the Opera'' and for being the source of much drama on forums and fansites. She is played on the 'verse by Mandy, who is known in the phandom for her extreme dislike of the actress. This just makes it more fun! Appearance Emmy looks just as she does in real life: skinny and pale with enviable brown curls and very few facial expressions. (The only expressions she is currently known to be capable of displaying are stoned, arrogant and vaguely psychotic.) She is almost always decked out in very expensive Ralph Lauren clothing, carries a BlackBerry constantly and often stands with at least one of her hands on her hip. Lately, she can often be seen glomping a terrified Richard Plantagenet, whom she has decided is madly in love with her and is convinced will marry her. Biography Childhood Emmy was born in New York City, New York, a fact that she states in every interview no matter how irrelevent it is to the topic at hand. Her father left her mother when her mother was still pregnant with Emmy, and Emmy has only met him twice. She rarely mentioned this fact until the fall of 2007 when she suddenly began discussing him in interviews. This oh-so-conveniently coincided with the release of her debut pop album Inside Out, which included a song titled "Anymore" that was penned by Emmy about the lack of a relationship between her father and herself. The timing here was certainly coincidental. She was extremely poor growing up, despite the fact that she lived with her single mother in an Upper East Side apartment, had a nanny, attended the Spence private school, had costumed actors at her sixth birthday party, was friends with the children of celebrities, and spent summers in the Hamptons and holidays in Paris. Nevertheless, Emmy insists, "I should have been a scholarship kid. I was raised by a single mom who was working around the clock to put me in private school. We were too proud to ask for a scholarship." She was very unpopular due to the fact that was so unbelievably poor, had curly hair and didn't have a golden retriever. It certainly didn't have anything to do with the fact that she was an arrogant, pretentious brat. When she was seven years old one of her teachers at Spence told her she had "perfect intonation" and suggested that her mother take her to an audition at the Metropolitan Opera. After singing "Happy Birthday" at her audition, she was accepted into the children's chorus and remained there for five years, until she grew too tall for the children's costumes at age twelve. Those five years would become the key to what little fame she has, as she is constantly described as a "classically trained singer," "opera star," "musical prodigy," and so on, rarely reminding people that she was only in the children's chorus. After leaving the Met when she was twelve, Emmy demanded to be taken to an agent. Over the next couple of years she appeared on some television shows, in a couple of movies that don't really matter, one indie movie that was actually ok, and a biopic that was a disgrace to the name of Audrey Hepburn. The only truly great film she was in was the Clint Eastwood-directed Mystic River, in which she played Sean Penn's daughter who died about ten minutes in. ''The Phantom of the Opera'' At the age of 16, Emmy was cast in the role of Christine Daae in the 2004 film adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's wildly popular and successful musical, The Phantom of the Opera, despite having never seen the stage show and knowing nothing about the plotline or the music. (As of October 2007 she still hadn't seen it, saying "I'll get around to it at some point when everything calms down, whenever that may be." It should be noted that all she had done in the past year was record an album and play the lead in a short-lived production of Romeo & Juliet, so exactly what it was that needed calming down is unknown.) To prepare for the role, Emmy watched videotapes of Holocaust victims in concentration camps at the Museum of Television and Radio, visited the Opera Garnier in Paris, studied paintings of ballerinas to learn how to stand, and attended a séance at the Spiritualist Association of Great Britain. She might have taken voice lessons too, but she's never bothered to mention anything more than the one brush-up lesson she took before her audition. That doesn't matter, though, because it's not like Christine Daae is supposed to be an amazing opera singer or anything. The film opened in 2004 to mediocre reviews and earned less than it cost to make. It currently has a 33% rating at RottenTomatoes. Nevertheless, some fools who know nothing about the musical praised Emmy's performance and she developed an obsessive and frightening following on teh internets, made up mostly of 11-year-old girls who have heart attacks if you suggest that their idol is anything less than perfect. Most of them also think she should hook up with Gerard Butler because they're obviously in love since they made a movie together. (Clearly, all of the comments made by both actors regarding their sibling-like relationship are just cover for a passionate love affair that mirrors the one shared by the Phantom and Christine.) Category:Sue Category:Real People